Elec Man VS Pulseman
Elec Man vs Pulseman is a What if? Death Battle created by TOGYSITPL, it later got adopted by Raiando, it features Elec Man from Mega Man franchise and Pulse Man from his eponymous franchise. ''Description'' Capcom VS Game Freak, these two Electric Robots come face to face, which one will get shocked? ''Interlude'' Wiz: Electricy is one of the sources of life, even used for such things like electronics. Boomstick: And these two robots are best when it comes to playing with Thunder. Wiz: Like Elec Man: Dr.Light's first Electric Robot Master. Boomstick: And Pulseman: The "son" of Dr.Yoshiyama, he's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapon, Armor and Skill to find out who will win...a Death Battle. (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for Elec Man's bio) ''Elec Man Brings The Shock'' Wiz: In Year 20XX, Dr.Light has created Rock and Roll, and along with them, he created six more Robot Masters to be with Rock and Roll. Boomstick: We got the likes of Cut Man, Guts Man, Ice Man, Fire Man and Bomb Man...but were specifically gonna talk about one of the best of the bunch, Elec Man. Wiz: Elec Man is the fast and energetic Robot Master, he's also calm and self egotistical. Boomstick: He also looks like Electro, which is cool. But anyhow, one day Dr.Wily came in and captured the Six Robot Masters and Reprogrammed them, so Light turned Rock into the Super Fighting Robot as he went after the Robot Masters and beat the shit out of them. Wiz: Then they were brough back and reprogrammed to normal, but anyways were here to talk about the Electric Robot Master himself: Elec Man. Boomstick: This guy is pretty much gifted with what his name says: Electric abilities, he got such abilities like Thunder Beam as he shoots out a three-way thunders which is also my favorite Mega Man 1 weapon. Wiz: He can also do stuff like creating an Electric Barrier around him and he can even slam the floor to spread thunder around it and he can summon small robot enemies that shoot out vertical Thunder. Boomstick: And lastly with the Thunder Bolt, he summons a vertical Lightning Strike that can very deadly if not dodged in time. Wiz: Elec Man is the best of the bunch, he's tough enough to bring down Mega Man with his own weapon if he's not careful enough, and Mega Man is a very durable Robot as he's capable of tanking such things like a Large Temple Explosion as well being the Planet Busting Robot that he is, Mega Man also took an Electric Torture from some giant robot. Boomstick: God why do you have to remind me of that awful scene from Mega Man 8? Wiz: Elec Man can take hits from Mega Man's Rolling Cutter weapon, which can basically tear down Buildings with ease, his weapon is also very effective against Ice. Boomstick: Elec Man is also the fastest of the original Robot Masters, he even challenged to go up against Quick Man, who is Faster Than Lightning. Wiz: Elec Man is one of the toughest Robot Masters, however he still has his fair share of weaknesess, if he takes enough hits from his own weakness Rolling Cutter, he will end up blowing up. Boomstick: He's also very Self-Arrogant if on the bad side and he's also been vaccummed by Roll. Wiz: Even then, Elec Man would still be one of the best, even Keiji Inafune liked him. Dr. Wily: If only I had programmed you differently back then...! It would have been genius! It's the only mistake I've made in my life! Elec Man: Hah, get ready for some truly en-lightning shock therapy! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Elec Man's bio and open for Pulseman's bio) ''Pulseman Stuns In'' Wiz: In the Year 1999, Dr. Yoshiyama created an A.I. Woman Program, in which he fell in love with. Boomstick: Then Yoshiyama transferred himself inside of the Computer and started making out, man it's like one of those Waifu fanfics already. Wiz: After making out, Pulseman was born and he was gifted with Electric abilities as well as being able to go through the Real World and Cyber World freely. Boomstick: Soon after Dr. Yoshiyama was gone and a world takeover has happened all the sudden, so Pulseman gets ready to save the earth while finding his "father". Wiz: Pulseman is well trained as he can do such things like kicking around and doing a Somersault attack, Pulseman's Electric Abilities give him such moves like Pulse Rush, as he lashes out an Electric Swipe, with Lightning Dash he can phase through his opponents and it also grants his Sparkling State. Boomstick: Speaking of that, Pulseman can also enter the Sparkling State if he runs fast enough, granting him more powerful abilities like Slash Arrow as he throws out an Electric Beam that blasts through enemies, also why does he sound like he's saying "Fuck you" when he's using that? Wiz: Can't unhear that now Boomstick: Pulseman also got one more powerful attack: The Volteccer, he turns into an Electric Ball and starts to bounce around the walls and he can also travel through the Wires. Wiz: Pulseman is a one powerful being, he went up against Texture Mapping Noishinsu who can absorb any material around it's environment and cause earthquakes, he also went up against his Rival Lookalike Veil, who pretty much has Pulseman's abilities. Boomstick: So wait, Pulseman has fought against his edgy counterpart? Now where have i heard of that before? (Boomstick rises up the Sonic Adventure 2 box) Wiz: Pulseman is also fast enough to travel through Electric Wires, which gives him Sub-Relavistic speeds. Boomstick: Pulseman has also went up against Dr. Waruyama, who was the one that was responcible for terrorizing the world, he's also PLOT TWIST...Pulseman's father that got corrupted for staying in the Cyber World too long. Dun Dun DUUUN! Wiz: Pulseman has battled and defeated him in an Arcade Machine, and an explosion happened that ended up blowing up the Arcade Building. Boomstick: Pulseman sure is powerful, but his only fatal flows are that his attacks become useless once he's in the water and that he can enter his Sparkling State only when he runs and charges up, but that can be solved with Voltec Energy item that grants him unlimited amount of Sparkling State uses. Wiz: Even with that, Pulseman can still zap every baddies up. Pulseman was seen defeating Dr. Waruyama as a huge explosion happens while the Screen goes white. (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Pulseman's bio and open for the Pre-Fight) ''Pre-Fight'' Wiz: Alright! The combatants are set, we've run the data through all possibilities. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for the Fight) Who are you rooting for? Elec Man Pulse Man Who do you think will win? The Electric Robot Master Game Freak's first Electric Being ''Death Battle'' It was a starry Night at a City as the scene zooms at the Rooftops of the buildings, we see a Red and Yellow C-Life being with a Visor and he was running on top of the Buildings, it was Pulseman as he was jumping from building to building and then he travelled across an Electric Wire as he zips to the next building. As Pulseman emerges out of the Electric Wire and started to run, someone shot a Thunder Beam towards Pulseman, he gets shocked as he narrowly dodges it. Pulseman: Huh? Who was that? ???: Hey. The C-Life Robot looks around and then he sees another Robot in Black and Yellow as he was standing next to a pipe with his arms crossed, it was the Robot Master: Elec Man. Elec Man: Going anywhere? Pulseman: What you want from me? The Robot Master jumps towards Pulseman. Elec Man: I, the powerful Elec Man, won't let anyone pass by, now it's time to destroy you at Lightning Speed. Pulseman: You wanna fight huh? I'll blast you up. Both Elec Man and Pulseman do a fighting stanve as they're about to start the battle. Fight The battle begins with Elec Man throwing a Thunder Beam towards Pulseman, who just jumps over it, Pulseman runs towards Elec Man and used Pulse Swipe as he gets staggered. Elec Man leaps up and throws a punch at Pulseman's face, flinching the C-Life Robot, then Elec Man kicked twice as he used the Thunder Beam as he electrified Pulseman away and falls on the floor. Pulseman gets up from the ground and started to run towards Elec Man, the C-Life Robot enters his Discharged form as he builds up an electricity around him, Elec Man throws a Thunder Beam at his opponent, but Pulseman dodges as he gets close to Elec Man, Pulseman then lashes out his hand as he yells- Pulseman: Blast you! Pulseman shoots out a Pulse Wave and he stuns Elecman in the place, Pulseman then started to give the Robot Master a flurry of Punches and Kicks before he does a Backflip Kick that sends Elec Man flying to the next building. The Robot Master got up from the ground as he sees Pulseman is still running towards him, Elec Man rapid fires bunch of Thunder Beams at Pulseman, but he simply dodges them, the C-Life Robot leaps up in the air and then he uses his Volteccer move as he becomes a sphere and rushes towards Elec Man, as he was getting closer, Elec Man creates a Force Field around and blocked the attack. Pulseman bounces back from Elec Man, then The Robot Master summons two small enemies and points them towards Pulseman, however the C-Life Robot uses the Pulse Swipe and effortlessly destroys the Robots. Elec Man then runs towards Pulseman at lightning speed and rams him away, sending him to the next Building. When Pulseman gets up, he sees Elec Man speed through, Pulseman starts to run and tried to keep up with the Electric Robot, as both of them were running, they jump towards the next building as Elec Man uses Thunder Beam at Pulseman, but he used the Pulse Swipe as he cancels the Attack, both of the Electric beings land on the building. Elec Man: You're not so stunning as you seem. Pulseman: I still got more that'll shock you up. Elec Man: Let's dance. The Robot Master then slams his hand on the ground as he creates a Massive Electric Wave on the ground, Pulseman used his Dash move as he boosts towards Elec Man while avoiding the attack. The C-Life Robot dashes through Elec Man as he spins on the place. Pulseman punches and kicks Elec Man simultaneously as the Robot Master tried to land a punch on him, but he misses it as Pulseman moves behind Elec Man and punches some more, Elec Man charges up his fist towards Pulseman as he punched him away, then Elec Man rushes at Pulseman as he throws some Thunder Beams at him and stunning him. Elec Man then charges his elbow at Pulseman, but suddenly he grabs him as he uses the Pulse Swipe and knocks him away, then Pulseman runs towards Elec Man as he enters his Discharged state again, he uses his Volteccer as he rams Elec Man and makes him spiral in the air, then Pulseman started to ram The Robot Master back-to-back and then he finishes the Combo with Pulse Wave as he blasts Elec Man all the way towards a Blimp. The impact caused the Blimp to explode as it flies down and crashes in the City, the inhabitants started to scream and run away as Pulseman drops down from the building and looks at the Blimp, he walks towards it but all the sudden Elec Man jumps out of it and surprises The C-Life Robot. Elec Man then summons two small enemies again and them he boosts towards Pulseman as he punched him right in the face, then the Robot Master used Thunder Beam to stun him and then gave him a series of lightning punches before he does a roundhouse kick and sends Pulseman towards the two robot, they shot a vertical Thunder on the C-Life robot and stunned him in the air, then Elec Man rushes towards Pulseman as he throws a powerful punch that sends him flying towards a building and breaks into it. Pulseman gets up from the ground as he sees a bunch of Arcade Machines, then he looks back as he sees Elec Man bursting through a wall, Elec Man shot a Thunder Beam towards the C-Life robot, however he dodges that attacks as he leaps inside of an Arcade Machine. Elec Man: Huh? Where you think you're going? The Robot Master runs towards that Arcade Machine, which is the "Mega Man Power Fighters 2" Arcade game, Elec Man looks at it and sees that Pulseman is punching down the Elec Man in that game. Elec Man: How dare you to mock the mighty Elec Man? Elec Man then charges up his Thunder Beam on his hand and shoots it at the Arcade Cabinet, completely blowing it up, however Pulseman was far from done as he popped out of another Arcade Cab. Pulseman: Hey i'm here. Elec Man looks back and sees the C-Life robot was taunting him, the Robot Master got angry as he shot another Thunder Beam and blows up the Arcade Cab, however Pulseman emerges out of another machine and he goes right behind Elec Man and used Pulse Swipe as he damages the Robot Master and quickly runs towards another Arcade Cab. Elec Man keeps on throwing more Thunder Beams and destroyed a few Arcade Cabs, but Pulseman is still alive as he drops at Elec Man and gave him a series of punches before finishing with a Pulse Wave, as he blasts Elec Man away and he crashes on an Arcade Machine. The Robot Master gets up from it as he scratches his head, then he sees Pulseman keeps on jumping out of one Arcade Machine to another, then Elec Man gets very angry. Elec Man: I'M GONNA PULL THE PLUG OUT OF YOU! The Robot Master then slams down the Floor as he spreads Electricity all across the building as it Electrified the Arcade Machines and all of them started to blow up, causing an explosion that sets the Building on fire. Elec Man sighs out as he thinks he's done with it, but all the sudden Pulseman drops down as he was fine. Pulseman then charges towards the Robot Master as he enters his Discharged form, then Pulseman forms into his Volteccer form as he dashes towards Elec Man, but then he creates a Shield around him to protect himself from Pulseman, but he keeps on bouncing on his shield as Elec Man struggles to keep it. Elec Man then lashes his hands as he Cancels his shield while Pulseman's Volteccer form gets worn out, Pulseman then dashes towards The Robot Master one more time as he's about to finish him, he was getting close to him...but all the sudden, Elec Man rises up his hand in the air as a Lightning struck from the Sky, it came down towards the Building and blasts it up, this causes Pulseman to get stunned. Elec Man: THUNDER BOLT!!! Elec Man shouts as Pulseman gets fatally electrified, then the entire Building blows up due to the massive Lightning Strike, as the smokes clears out from the camera, we see that Elec Man is slowly walking towards the screen as he has killed the C-Life Robot. KO'' ''Results Elec Man teleports away as we see a bunch of Fire Trucks were surrounding the destroyed building. '''''Boomstick: Wow! That was quite the Shocker. Wiz: Pulseman might be heroic and is a powerful being on his own, Elec Man is more superior than him. Boomstick: Well Pulseman was capable of matching against his clone rival Veil and defeated that Orb thingy that caused earthquakes, however Elec Man has went up against the likes of Mega Man and Quick Man as both are super strong. Wiz: Scaling to Mega Man, Elec Man would basically be more superior to Pulseman as Rock has whistood Temple explosion and went up against Sunstar, who created enough energy to destroy the Wily Star. Boomstick: Pulseman sure is lightning fast, thanks to his electric abilities, he can zip across an Electric Wire and countered Veil's speed, who again is Pulseman's match, however Elec Man going up against Quick Man alone makes him more faster, i mean Elec Man literally questioned his Light Speed movement. Wiz: However Pulseman has the advantage of Phasing through anything as well as going through the Real World and Cyber World to his will, but he doesn't do stuff like hacking inside of machines, so this advantage won't last long to Elec Man, who still resides in the Real World and could destroy whatever electronic Pulseman hijacked into. Boomstick: And lastly Pulseman has defeated Dr. Waruyama inside of an Arcade Machine as it caused an explosion big enough to destroy a small Arcade Building, impressive for him but Elec Man took bunch of Rolling Cutters on his face, which can tear down buildings with ease while taking hits from the Blue Bomber himself. Wiz: Simply put Elec Man is Stronger, Faster and Durable to put down The C-Life Robot. Boomstick: Looks like Pulseman was Shocked when he found out that Elec Man is more Stunning. Wiz: The Winner is Elec Man. Next Time on Death Battle Leon Belmont: I will hunt you AND the Night. Leon Belmont was seenslaying bunch of Vampires as he was seen to defeat Medusa, Succubus and Walter. The scene then cuts to black and then... Jonathan Joestar: DIOOOOO! Jonthan Joestar was seen fighting up against Dio as well as slaying bunch of Monsters and used his Sunlight Yellow Overdrive. Leon Belmont VS Jonathan Joestar ''Trivia'' *The Connection between Elec Man and Pulseman is that both of them are Fast and Electric Robot created by a Doctor. Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot's fights Category:Lightning Duel Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Future Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Raiando Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019